Sans and Chara: The Final battle
by BrighterWriterEV
Summary: Sans makes one last attempt to defeat Chara, but does he have the power to do so?


Sans and Chara: The Final Battle

"Undyne…Asriel …. Toriel…. Mettaton… Alphys… Asgore… and my brother…. Papyrus… and me.. All dead. Chara.. that kid sure has some power. I need to stop him. I thought we could be pals. I knew I should have trusted Asgore to kill all humans. They weren't a problem until this one came along.. He wants a bad time. Well I'll be sure to give him one. Gaster. I want to fix this problem. I want to end this life that the kid calls his. He doesn't deserve a life to live. We need his soul. I will make this right. Just give me your powers once more, but this time, buddy.. I want it ALL." Sans demanded.

"As you wish Sans. You WILL fix this and make this right. I promise you. Everyone will return if you end Chara. The child deserves no life. Do not dissapoint me." Gaster said calmly, knowing what Sans is expected to do.

"Uh thanks Pal" Sans said trying to lighten the tension. He then leaves Gaster, heading to the Ruins to find Chara. He sees all the destruction that Chara has caused. "Boy, this kid is sure on a rampage. Not for much longer. I will stop him. I must. For…." He starts to tear up, "For Papyrus.." He then hears an evil miniacle laugh echo through the area. He hears foot steps and then in front of him, appears Chara.

"You really want these souls. Don't you, you fool." Chara lunges forward with the knife and stabs Sans in the stomach. Sans falls to the ground and begins laughing.

"Hey kiddo. If you haven't realized already, you killed me already. I'm back. Stronger than you. Go ahead and try to hit me. You will not kill me. This is where it ends." Sans gets up and quickly throws his hand up in the air, sending Chara up in the air and throws him down as hard as he can. Spawning a blaster in all directions of Chara, there is no escape. Chara gets hit with every beam from the blasters.

"Heh heh heh. I did it Papyrus. I did it for you. I did it for.." Sans stops smiling and looks to major astonishment as Chara is alive and still moving. "Why don't you just quit already Pal? I gave up trying to be nice to you when you started this. You dirty brother killer." Sans' eye began to glow and he quickly charged at Chara. Chara side stepped and slashed with a high speed strike, hitting Sans in the arm. Sans quickly grabs Chara by the hand and then throws him in the air and spawns more blasters. Chara then threw the knife into Sans' chest.

"Kid, I can not die this time. You will be stopped." Sans yanks the knife out of his boney chest and then pulls Chara toward him. Sans then drives the knife into Chara's chest.

"Ha…ha…ha..ha..ha ha ha ha ha." Chara began laughing histericaly. He then pulls the knife out and kicks Sans off of him. Sans only puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and stares at him.

"It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing… flowers are blooming… On days like these. Kids like you.." Sans spawns a gaster blaster and Chara gets blasted once more and falls to the ground, dropping the knife. Sans runs to Chara and stomps his hand before he could grab the knife. He kneels down to Chara and says in a low voice, "Should be burning in hell." Sans then spawns multiple gaster blasters and they all blast Chara, he then put his hand in multiple directions, sending Chara each and every way, slamming him into everything. "You have no idea how this feels. If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the pressure I feel." Sans then sprouts bones from the ground, stabbing Chara and keeping them up. He then spawns more gaster blasters and begins blasting Chara, destroying him and ending his life ultimately. Sans smiles and chuckles, looking at what remains of Chara, "Huh. Looks like you've had quite the bad time pal."

Chara's jet black soul rises from his body. Sans then kneels down and says " Gaster. I did it. Bring them back."

Gaster then comes out of Sans' glowing eye and looks at what remains of Chara, "You sure did demolish this kid Sans. You did the right thing. On getting his soul. Now you have a choice… Bring everyone back that died, or bring nobody back and arise to the surface for the first time."

"As much as it sounds like a hard decision, I know in my bones what I want. I want my brother back. I want my friends again." Sans proclaimed as he began to feel determined to see his brother once again.

"As you wish, you will have everyone back." Gaster then threw his hands in the air and an aura began to form. He then watched the aura as everyone reappeared.

"SANS, IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus said with joy. He then ran up to Sans hugging him.

"Papyrus.. It sure was…. BONE-ly without you being here" He smiled and laughed.

"SAAAANNNS! STOP PLAUGING MY LIFE WITH HORRIBLE PUNS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Come on guys, lets get back home." Undyne said.

" Wa…wait.. Wh-wh-who's that?" Alphys said seeing a child walking in the direction. Sans walks up to the kid and just stares at him. The little boy has a look of fear on his face looking at Sans.

"What's your name kid?" Sans asked the boy.

"My-my name is.. Frisk." The boy replied fearfully.

"WELL FRISK, YOU CAN JOIN US FOR SOME SPAGHETTI, I'M AN AMAZING CHEF" Papyrus said with a big smile.

~The End~


End file.
